The Truth
by Darkangel81
Summary: Clark's kidnapped, can he be saved in time? (Clark/Lana) COMPLETED!!
1. Chapter1

This is my first Smallville fic and I wrote it last night between 3 and 5 am when I couldn't sleep. It's just a short fic. Hope you enjoy it!!   
It's set in S2, maybe after Nocturne or Redux.  
  
**  
THE TRUTH  
  
"Marth? What happened?" Jonathan Kent entered the kitchen of the old farmhouse to find his wife pressing the phone against her stomach, obviously distressed, her face drained from all color.  
  
"That guy just said he kidnapped Clark, and that he is going to expose his secret..."  
  
"If..."  
  
"No if.."  
  
"But how did he know?" Martha shook her head.  
  
"How could he kidnapped our son?" Again she shook her head, then, her voice almost a whisper, she found an answer.  
  
"He knows his secret, so he probably knows about the meteor rocks."  
  
"We have to find him, quickly."  
  
Finally Martha snapped out of her trance. "We have to call Pete, ask when he'd last seen him."  
  
"We'll go to the school, talk to him...Come on!" Grabbing their jackets they stormed out of their house and Jonathan started the car.  
  
*  
"Pete!"  
  
"Hey Mr Kent, Mrs Kent. Are you OK? You look like someone has died."  
  
"When have you sen Clark for the last time this morning?"  
  
"Lunch break, he said he wanted to run home for a minute..." He suddenly was on high alert. "Why? What's the matter?"  
  
"Someone kidnapped him and wants to expose his secret..."  
  
"But it's Clark. How could anybody fight him down?  
  
"Apparently the guy knows the only way to ge hold of him...We have to find him."  
  
"Find who?" Jonathan and Martha both swiveled around and looked directly at Lana and Chloe.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Pete interrupted Martha. "Clark's missing. We need to find him."  
  
He intently looked at Jonathan. "Five people are better than three." The farmer nodded, Peter was right. If Chloe or Lana would find him and discover his secret they would deal with it then- that was still far better than the alternative.  
  
*  
  
Lana had offered to search the woods. On her horse, she could cover more ground than anybody else. She still couldn't quite understand why Mr and Mrs Kent had refused to alarm the police. But there had been something about the way they'd looked at them...in the end she and Chloe had promised to keep it to themselves.  
  
"Clark!! Clark?!!" She had been fighting her way through the forest for two hours no, and slowly she was losing hope.  
  
"Where are you? Clark!!!"  
  
"Lana!"  
  
"Clark?!"  
  
"I'm here." The voice was muffeled and sounded weak, not like Clark's voice at all. But it had to be him.   
  
"Where are you?" She jumped from her horse and ran towards the sound of his voice. "Clark!"  
  
"Lana, be careful!"  
  
"What is such a nice young lady doing out here?" She felt something hard and cold pressed against her back.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with Clark?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but felt the lump rise in her throat. She heard the gun click.  
  
"Who I am is none of your business. And Clark, let's just say I want his cooperation. But he is stubborn. Maybe you can help convince him." He shoved her forward, towards a well-covered entrance in the mountainside. The man didn't notice her reach into her pocket and drop her wallet to the ground.  
  
After a few steps through complete darkness her eyes got used to it and she found herself infront of a metal container, the size of a small truck. The guy unlocked the metal door and shoved her inside.  
  
"Clark!" Totally forgetting about the weapon that was still aimed at her, she dropped to her knees next to her friend. Clark lay on a metal cot, shivering, sweating, eyes glaced and half-closed, groaning. At least he recognized her. "Lana.."  
  
"Well, maybe she might help convince you."  
  
"Go to hell!" Clark spat out, his jaw clenched.  
  
"I probably should give you some time to think about the situation. But keep in mind that you don't have that much time left. It would be a pity if you were wasted like that, but if you won't cooperate I don't have any use for you..."  
  
With that the guy left the container and Lana heard the door being locked.  
  
"Oh my God, Clark. What's the matter?" She laid a hand on his forehead, helplessly looking around.  
  
"The stones...the green stones...I'm ...allergic..." he managed to spit out between gulps for air.  
  
For the first time Lana noticed the meteor stones lying around. Quickly she got up, collected the stones and but them on a heap in the far corner. She cast worried glances at her friend as he lay on the cot in obvious pain. He tried to curl in a fetal position in order to protect himself from the pain, then he screamed, a piercing, heart-wrenching scream.  
  
Lana covered the stones with her jacket, hoping that would lessen the imapct they seemed to have on Clark. As there was nothing else she could do, she returned to him and sat down on the edge of the cot.   
  
"Clark. It's Ok, I'm here...it's Lana...Shhh." Slowly he calmed down a little, his breath still came in gasps, and his eyes still were glaced over with pain, but at least he didn't fight her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm here. Don't worry." She didn't believe her words herself, but for Clark's sake she tried to keep calm.  
  
"He wants...me to kill...for him...steal for him..." His pulse slowed down, now he lay on the cot apathetically, staring in the distance. "I can't..."  
  
"Shh, it's Ok."  
  
"No..." His breathing quickened. "He has you now, I...can' t let him.."  
  
"Clark, listen to me.We have to get out of here. Nothing's gonna happen, OK? Just keep on fighting." Gently she caressed his cheek and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "I just don't understand..."  
  
**  
TBC  
  
Please let me know what you think!   
English isn't my first language, I'm sorry about my mistakes!! 


	2. Chapter2

Have fun!!!Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes!I wrote it in the middle of the night.  
**  
  
The door was opened again and the man was back. For the first time Lana really looked at him. He was a rather short guy, not much taller than she was. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt with the print of some metalband, it was too small for him, and hardly covered his enormous forms. In his right hand he carried a weapon and his eyes nervously shifted through the cell.  
  
With hasty movements he made three steps and grabbed Lana's arm. He pulled her towards the exit and held the gun at her sleeve.  
  
"Have you come to a conclusion yet?" Lana stood there, holding her breath, her eyes closed.  
  
"I can't...help you..." Clark forced out each word with great effort.  
  
"Well, I guess your girlfriend here is gonna pay..."  
  
"No!" Clark struggled to get off the cot, to help Lana. But his legs gave out immediately and he landed in a heap on the cold metal floor. "Lana!"  
  
The man gave Lana a shove and she landed on her knees next to the helpless young man.  
  
"You've got two more hours to change your mind. Then you either tell me you've decided to cooperate, or you both die. Judging your condition, I probably won't even have to worry about killing you." He turned to leave.  
  
"You have to help him! You can't just let him suffer like that!" Lana frantically tried to find a way to help Clark. "You can't let him die!"  
  
"We'll see about that." With that, he shut the door and locked it. They were alone again.  
  
"Damn it. Come on, get back on the cot- away from those stones..." Then an idea came to her mind. "No, wait, stay right where you are." She threw the two blankets lying on the cot to the floor and pulled the heavy bench over to the corner where she had collected the stones earlier. With all the strength she possessed she turned the cot and covered the stones with it. "Maybe that shields some more..."  
  
She spread one blanket on the floor in the corner furthest away from the meteor rocks and helped, or better dragged Clark there. Then she spread the second blanket over his shivering form before sitting down next to him, placing his head in her lap.  
  
Minutes passed, the only sounds that broke the silence were Clark's heavy breathing and the moans that gave away his distress. Finally he opened his eyes and slowly brought the girl looking down at him into focus.   
  
"Hey. How do you feel?"  
  
"A little better." He shifted his gaze and groggily looked around, realizing what Lana had done. "Thanks..."  
  
"What is this all about Clark?"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Come on. Don't you think I have a right to know why I am going to die?" She felt him tense. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"You're right...I'm the one who has to be sorry." He took a deep breath which resulted in a coughing fit. When he had his breathing under control again, he continued. "Do you remember when you told me that when you love someone you accept everything, dark sides and dark secrets?" He forced out each word with great difficulty.   
  
Lana had never seen anybody that weak and it scared the hell out of her. But she wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I believe in."  
  
"OK. You have to believe me, I never wanted to lie to you. It hurt so much having to do it."  
  
"So why did you?"  
  
"Sometimes the truth is too risky..."  
  
"Are you now willing to take the risk?"  
  
He nodded weakly. "You deserve to know the truth..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm different, Lana."  
  
"Tell me about it." She smiled down at him.  
  
"I'm not from Smallville."  
  
"You were adopted, I always assumed..."  
  
"I'm not really American either."  
  
"Ok..." She didn't know what he tried to tell her.  
  
"I'm not from this world."  
  
"Are you hallucinating or something? You must have a pretty high fever. Clark Kent isn't seriously trying to tell me he is an alien, are you?" She'd intended to make it sound amused.  
"I don't know about you, but this isn't really the time to make silly jokes."  
  
But he just continued, obviously not trying to make fun of her. Those rocks must have affected him badly.  
  
"The meteor shower, that's how I came here. It's all my fault..."  
  
"Clark..." Slowly it sank in that Clark as serious about it, and his eyes told her that he was coherent.  
  
"My parents found me in a field and took me home. They adopted me, you know the rest."  
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you, I'm so sorry." He had to fight back a tear threatening to escape.  
  
"Assuming you are telling the truth, hypothetically, I mean...this guy wants you as guinea pig? A lab rat?"  
  
"I..." He coughed. "I've powers. That's what he wants."  
  
"What kind of powers?" Lana suspiciously eyed him. She still couldn't believe it, no matter how serious he seemed to be about it. That was just too far-fetched, no matter how many weird things had been going on in Smallville, this was just a little too weird.  
  
"I can carry pretty much everthing, I can run pretty fast, I have X-Ray and heat vision."  
  
"Excuse- me, but right now you don't look like you could carry a feather."  
  
"I...I'm allergic to the meteor rocks."  
  
Lana leaned back, unable to process what she'd just been told. "I can't believe it."  
  
He continued, his voice shaking. "You remember how, when I missed the bus, I still was at school in time? Then, Lex actually hit me with his car that day on the bridge. And when you were caught by that twister, I actually was in the car with you, it wasn't a dream..."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. We were afraid that if anybody else knew, chances that something slipped were higher..." He had to gather his strength for a minutes before he could continue, and Lana had to strain to hear his whispered confession. "It's dangerous to know, Lana. Look where I got you."  
  
"It's Ok, I guess. Who else knows?"  
  
"My parents and Pete."  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"No, and I'd like to keep it that way if I survive."  
  
Lana was jolted back to reality. "We have to get you out of here!"  
  
"Lana, do you hate me?"  
  
She looked down at the pale guy in her arms, shaking violenty, his featured twisted in pain.  
  
"Give me some time. But I'm glad you finally told me."  
  
Clark smiled at her before his eyes drifted shut and he fell into unconciousness.  
  
**  
Jonathan and Pete had finally decided to join Lana in the woods. It was slowly getting dark and there wasstill no sign from Clark.  
  
"Mr Kent!" The farmer ran towards the sound of Pete's voice.  
  
"That's Lana's horse." Pete stood next to the animal that patiently waited next to the tree it was tied to.  
  
"Why did she leave it here?"  
  
"Maybe she found something." Pete tried to make out anything in the dim light.  
  
"Let's be careful," Jonathan instructed.  
  
They started to search the area more throughly, and the longer there wasno word from Lana, the more convinced they were that they were on the right track.  
  
"Pete!" Jonathan kneeled on the ground. "That's Lana's wallet!" He held her ID in his left hand, scanning the surroundings when a scream made them jump.  
  
"Over there!" Jonathan sprinted towards the cave, Pete right on his heels.  
  
"Clark!" He raised teh gun he'd been carrying all the time when there was the sound of a gun being fired. "No!!"  
  
TBC  
**  
Hope you like it!!  
The final chapter will be up soon. I'm just pretty busy with school and stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lana watched her sleeping friend, his face was ashen, his entire body trembled and shook violently when a new wave of pain washed over him. She had tried earlier to crack the door open, but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Hold on, Clark. We'll get out." He had saved her so often, and now she felt like she had to save him, though she had no idea how she was supposed to do that. She hadn't felt that helpless in a long time.  
  
Finally the door was opened again and the small guy stood in the semi-darkness. "I need a decision now."  
  
"Please, let us out of here first, my friend is dying."  
  
"It's his own fault, he shouldn't be that stubborn."  
  
Clark slowly became aware of voices, and finally managed to prye his eyes open. The world was spinning, and he could barely make out the man standing only a few feet away. But the sound of his voice sent chills down his spine. Something bad was going on, he just couldn't quite remember. Then he felt a warm hand in his own cold one and shifted his gaze, he squinted until the beautiful dark-haired girl came into focus. *Lana!*  
  
"Let...her...go!" he forced out, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"I can't hear you!" The guy replied, obviously enjoying the moment.   
  
Clark repeated it, putting all the effort he could muster up into those three words. "Let - her – go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
"You wanted me..." Clark was getting weaker, he could feel his energy drain.  
  
"And if I let her go, I'll get you? Why is it that I don't believe you? Besides, you are half-dead aready. You made me lose this chance to become a legend, and you are gonna pay for it!"  
  
"You are crazy!" Lana sounded much braver than she actually felt.  
  
Instead of answering the guy aimed his gun at Lana and pulled the trigger, his eyes full of uncontrollable fury.   
  
"No!" Clark didn't know where he found the strength, but he pushed himself up and threw his body between Lana and the bullet, shielding her.  
  
Clark felt pain curse through his entire body when the bullet collided with his back, he gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. His whole body ached and he felt himself slide towards blackness.  
  
Then there was a second shot. He felt Lana beneath him and heard her gasp for air, that was all that mattered right now. He prepaired himself for the pain, but there was no second impact.  
  
Everything went black around him as oblivion mercifully engulfed him.  
  
**  
  
Lana had seen the gun and had heard the shot, and then she felt something push her to the floor.  
  
Why was she still feeling? Still breathing? Why didn't she feel any pain?  
  
She heard someone scream, then a second shot, but she still seemed unharmed, merely trapped beneath Clark's motionless form.  
  
"Clark!" The voice sounded familiar. She felt the weight being taken from her slim body and then looked up. Another body was lying on the ground, motionless. Then she saw Mr Kent holding his son in his arms and Peter kneeling beside her.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked her, his eyes big with worry and shock.  
  
"Yeah...yeah. I think so. How did you...? Cark! The bullet must have hit him...he wanted to protect me." Lana couldn't understand what had happened.  
  
Pete helped her sit up while Jonathan examined Clark. "The bullet must have missed him..." He awkwardly tried to find an explanation.  
  
Lana suddenly was wide awake. "We have to bring him out of here, away from the meteor rocks!" She motioned towards the cot that still covered the green stones.  
  
Jonathan laid Clark over his shoulder and then slowly made his way out, leaving it to Pete to take care of the girl.  
  
"How did you find us?" Lana asked when Pete helped her stand up.  
  
"Your horse, your wallet, then there were noises and screams." Pete supported the shaken young woman. When Lana spied Mr Kent and Clark outside she rushed over.  
  
"What's the matter with him? Is he gonna make it?"  
  
"I hope so, he has never been exposed to those rocks for that long, but he is a fighter. We just have to let him rest."  
  
Jonathan looked up, they were in the middle of nowhere, and even though work on a farm helped building strength, he wasn't sure he could carry Clark back to the car, and there was no way Clark could support himself.  
  
"We need your horse, Lana," he ordered.  
  
The girl understood immediately. "I'll get her." She stood up, eager to help.  
  
Pete watched her walk away and when he was sure she couldn't hear them anymore he turned to Jonathan. "How bad is it?"  
  
"I've never seen him like this." He uncovered Clark's back. A huge bruise spread across his right side. "That's not good. A little longer and he might have been too weak to even shield himself from the bullet."  
  
They heard Lana return.   
  
"Clark? Can you hear me?" Jonathan slightly slapped his cheek. "Listen, son, you have to wake up. You've gotta help us here." Eventually Clark's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Do you hear me?"  
  
"Dad..." Clark whispered, barely able to open his eyes.  
  
"Everything's gonna be fine. You are Ok now."  
  
"Lana..." He suddenly tensed.  
  
"She is right here and she is fine." Jonathan helped the young man sit up. "We've gotta get you on that horse. Do you think you are up for a ride?"  
  
"I...dizzy."  
  
Pete and Jonathan both helped him stand up and he swayed, trying to find a semblance of balance.  
  
"Whoa...I need to..." Clark bent over and landed hard on his knees before he emptied his stomach, a shocked and scared expression on his face.  
  
"I have never..."  
  
"It's OK, Clark. You're gonna be fine." Jonathan quickly interrupted his son, before he could say something that would uncover his secret in front of Lana. "Let's go home. You're Mom is worrying."  
  
It was a bit of a struggle to get him on the horse but eventually they managed.  
  
"I can sit behind him and support him," Lana offered. Her face had regained some color and her voice was steady again.  
  
"OK." Jonathan helped her on the horse and then grabbed the rein.  
  
**  
  
Fifteen minutes later they had reached the pick-up and helped Clark from the horse. His condition had hardly improved, he still seemed weak and helpless. That was very untypical and worried Jonathan. Usually Clark felt fine merely seconds after he was far enough away from the meteor rocks.  
  
At least he was concious again and helped Pete and Jonathan when they situated him in the truck.  
  
"Are you Ok, Lana?" The farmer looked at her, worried.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I'll take care of Winnie and then would like to come over. Is that OK?"  
  
"Sure, you are positive you can ride back? Pete can take care of your horse and you can come with me."  
  
"I'll be fine, I need to clear my head. Take care of Clark."  
  
"Ok, see you later. Thanks for everything – and I'm sorry you had to go through all that."  
  
"It's Ok. Not your fault. Bye." With one last glance at the now unconcious form of her friend she turned towards her horse.  
  
**  
  
"Ok, Pete. Let's get him home."  
  
"I'll call your wife and Chloe to let them know we've found him." Pete climbed in the pick-up on Clark's right side, worriedly observing his best friend.  
  
"Thanks, Pete." Jonathan suddenly remembered the body still lying in the container. "And please call Ethan and explain what happened."  
  
**  
  
When Lana knocked on the door of the farmhouse, everything was already taken care of. Pete and Jonathan sat in the kitchen with Ethan.  
  
"Come on in, Lana!!" Jonathan smiled at her. "God you are here. Ethan has some questions." Jonathan was worried Lana might express her surprise and shock towards the bullet that must've had hit his son, but miracously hadn't hurt him.  
  
"Sure, but would you mind if I..." He motined towards the staircase.  
  
"Of course, go ahead." Ethan nodded his understanding.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi Lana." Martha greeted her with a warm smile and stood up to embrace her. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"I am. What about Clark?"  
  
"A little better, and he is gonna be fine. Thanks to you."  
  
"All I did was being stupid enough to be caught. Clark saved my life."  
  
"Lana?" Both women turned towards the bed and Martha instantly understood.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone." She warmly smiled at the two teenagers before slowly clsing the door behind her.  
  
Lana moved closer. "Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"Pretty drained." He forced a weak smile on his face.  
  
"You know, Clark...what you told me in that cave...I mean you probably don't even remember and I'm making a fool out of myself to even consider you knew what you were talking about..."  
  
That was it, that was his chance to play it down. He only had to act dumb now and everything would be back to normal.   
  
"I...I knew what I was talking about, Lana," he whispered.  
  
"Do you want to say that you were serious about the alien story?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. My best friend is not at all what he seems to be...so you are superman and not man, huh?"  
  
"If it weren't for you more of a dead man."  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"But at least I would have gotten to tell you the truth before...you know." He weakly reached out for her hand. "Do you think you can forgive me?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"I was scared, that's not something you easily talk about during lunchbreak. 'Hey, by the way, I can run to Metropolis in twenty minutes...' If anything slips, I'll probably end up as a lab rat and could never have a normal life. And all that I ever wanted was to be normal. I grew up with this secret, and it hurt so much not being able to tell anyone...I'm sorry."  
  
Lana stared out the window for a long moment. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke again.  
  
"I guess I need some time to get used to the thought. But I can understand why you kept it from me, though it still hurts. But no matter what, Clark, your secret is safe with me. I swear."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks for being honest." She bent down and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Do you think I might experience something pretty amazing, now that I took the risk?"  
  
Lana smiled. "You never know."  
  
THE END  
  
**  
  
I hope you liked it!!!! 


End file.
